¡Papá, mamá beso a Santa Claus!
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Shelby, la pequeña hija de Beck y Cat ha visto algo que le puso nerviosa...¡su mamá había besado a Santa Claus! ¿Como le diría la pequeña eso a su padre?¿Como reaccionaria su padre ante aquello? /Bat one-shot/


Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Si, se que la época navideña ya paso, pero no pude evitar escribir esto (culpen a mi imaginación por haberlo pensado hasta ahorita)

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Papá, mamá beso a Santa Claus!<strong>

-Papá….-

Beck despego su mirada del libro y miro a su hija parada en la entrada de la sala, la pequeña tenía siete años, su piel era morena similar a la de su padre, su cabellera era castaña y poseía unos hermosos orbes achocolatados.

-Shelby ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto el moreno, al ver que la pequeña se encontraba jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello (acción que había heredado de su madre)

Shelby no decía nada, solo se encontraba parada jugueteando con su cabello y mirando (como si en ese momento fuera lo más interesante) sus hermosos zapatos rojizos, regalo de su padre.

Beck sonrió, se levantó del sillón de un cuerpo y se acercó a su hija, la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió al sillón de tres cuerpos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar el moreno, la pequeña miro a su padre, el cual pudo notar que los ojos de su hija estaban vidriosos.

-Papá….y-yo…..vi a mama besando a Santa Claus…- Beck no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas al escuchar aquello que su hija le había dicho, la cual le miro frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero.

-¡Papá, no te rías, es verdad!- reclamo Shelby, Beck miro a su hija y la abrazo -Vamos Shelby, no te preocupes- dijo el moreno sin cortar el abrazo con su hija.

-P-pero… ¿no estas molesto?- pregunto la pequeña, mirando sorprendida a su padre, la sonrisa de Beck se ensancho más, beso la frente de su hija y negó.

-¿Por qué debería estar molesto?- pregunto el hombre, Shelby se separó de su padre y tomo a Mr. Purple (el cual se encontraba en la mesa ratona que estaba en la sala) -por que….mamá beso a otro hombre similar a ti- respondió.

-¿Similar a mí?- pregunto Beck, divertido, Shelby asintió y abrazo más fuerte a la morada jirafa –sí, era igual de alto que tú, incluso tenia tu voz- dijo la pequeña, mirando a su padre como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Y cómo fue que viste a mamá besando a Santa?- pregunto el moreno -yo estaba dormida, pero de pronto escuche un sonido provenir de la sala así que le dije a Mr. Purple que fuéramos a avisarles a ti y a mamá, pero no quiso…. – Beck sonrió ante lo dicho por su hija -cuando llegamos a la recamara que tú y mamá comparten vimos que no estaban, así que decidimos ir a ver quién había hecho el sonido, cuando llegamos a la sala, vimos a Santa besando a mama….- termino Shelby con un toque de tristeza, Beck tomo a su hija y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Shelby, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado- dijo el moreno, la pequeña iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta principal capto la atención de ambos.

Padre e hija se levantaron y se acercaron a la entrada de la sala, en el pasillo vieron a una hermosa mujer de piel clara, cabellera rojiza y unos hermosos orbes achocolatados.

-¡Mami!- exclamo la pequeña alegre, corriendo a los brazos de su madre, la cual recibió gustosa el cálido abrazo de su hija.

-Hola, princesa- saludo la mujer a la pequeña, dándole un beso en la frente, Beck se acercó a su esposa y le recibió con un beso.

_-Me han contado, señora Oliver, que me ha engañado con Santa Claus- _ susurro el moreno en el oído de Cat, la cual sonrió y volvió a besar a su esposo.

Shelby sonrió al ver a sus padres, los cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir al estudio?- pregunto la pelirroja, Shelby asintió y corrió directo al pequeño estudio que ambos adultos habían hecho.

-Entonces ¿debo ponerme celoso porque mi esposa ha besado a Santa?- pregunto Beck entrelazando su mano junto con la de su esposa.

-No lo creo- respondió Cat mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa coqueta, sonrisa que el moreno le devolvió, volvieron a unirse en un cálido beso y al separarse caminaron al pequeño estudio, donde seguro les esperaba su hija.

_-Así que… ¿se ha portado bien, señora Oliver?-_

_-Le recuerdo soy una mujer casada, señor Claus-_

_Beck se encontraba en esos momentos portando una blanca barba, un traje rojizo (bajo el había una almohada) y un gorrito típico de aquel gordo de traje rojizo que los niños adoraban._

_-Sé muy bien que es mujer casada, pero me veré en el atrevimiento de robarle un beso- respondió el moreno, siguiendo en su papel de Santa Claus, la pelirroja sonrió coqueta, se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso._

_Beck sonrió contra los labios de su esposa y le tomo de la cintura, atrayendo mas a su esposa …_

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si :)<p>

Bat para la banda(? \o/ ok no xD pero...es que...me gusta mucho esta pareja...se ven muy bonitos juntos :3

Tenia muchas ganas de escribir un Bat, moría por hacerlo xD así que, espero y les guste este one-shot

Galleta con chispas de chocolate a quien adivine que canción me inspiro para este one-shot

Bien, por mi parte es todo.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros

Dejen review


End file.
